The White and Black Rose
by mrsnessieblack
Summary: Raven is in her own version of a depression. Trevor falls in love with her, and it's a matter of time before she recieves the same fate. I'm ending this story. Please review if you want to take over the authorization. Thx!
1. Chapter 1

The White and Black Rose

1: Personal Depression

Raven

At first I thought this was some lame attempt to make me cry. I stared blankly at Trevor Mitchell, my nemesis. Or at least, the boy I despised since kindergarten. He stared blankly back, waiting for an answer.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked, smiling. He didn't know I was going to turn him down yet. He grinned back, a twinkle in his soft green eyes.

"Of course I would... Not." I finished my sentence with a smirk. The bell rang. I saw Becky- originally fixed on Matt's face- look at me and Trevor with a confused expression on her face. I smirked and said goodbye to the jerk and left.

"What were you and Trevor arguing about?" Becky asked me.

"I have no idea. One day he's acting like a jerk, the next, he's asking you out," I snickered. That's when I realized that Trevor should've followed me around to bug me some more by now. I turned around to find him trudging to his next class, a sorrowful expression fixed on his usually flawless face.

___

"Raven, that's the last time I'm telling you, no doodling on your notes!" my math teacher was screaming at me; for the fifth time this week. I only stared back. She glared at me, gave up, and went to torment some other poor soul. I went back to doodling. I shaded in the long, dark hair of my long-lost boyfriend, Alexander. Shortly after I'd discovered he was a vampire, he had disappeared. It broke me, broke me into tiny, unidentifiable bits. I went into a depression of my own. All my clothes now consist of white, red, and blue. I wore light shades of makeup only. My new, sudden change worried my parents. The rest of the school thought I was an exchange student, or at least until the teacher called my name in roll call.

"Raven?" she asked, scanning the class for a girl in black. She lowered her head, muttering that she wasn't surprised, but I finally answered in a clear voice.

"Here," I said. Dozens of eyes turned to me. I didn't blush back. The teacher and Trevor's eyes popped out of their sockets. Ever since then, Trevor tried asking me out. I always turned him down, and then he started becoming the soccer snob we all know and hate. At least until today. I looked down at my paper. I was surprised when Trevor's face took up at least half the page. I crumpled it up and started over. I drew Alexander, next to him, a bat. I drew the headstone of his grandmother's grave, and him painting next to it. Once again I got lost in thought...

_RING!!! _The bell took me out of my trance. I looked at my paper. Alexander leaving, me crying, Trevor, Trevor, Trevor. I blinked at the three pictures I'd drawn. Trevor smiling his cocky smirk, Trevor kicking the ball from the goal, Trevor on the bench, asking me out. I stored the picture in my folder. Just as I turned a corner, Trevor did as well. He slipped, and his face was suddenly too close. He caught himself in time, clinging to my arms. We both had the same expression on our faces. Confusion and surprise. I gasped and backed away, then made a break for the next class.

"Raven-" Trevor called. I ignored him and made it to History before the bell rang.

***

Trevor's POV

***

"Raven-" I called. She kept on running. The bell rang.

"Mitchell!" a teacher barked. "Get to class!"

I started to run, slipping again on a piece of paper. I looked at it. The paper was signed, "Raven Madison" in her messy handwriting, but the pictures were lifelike. I picked it up and walked to class. That... creature walking away, a bat next to him, was the very first sketch. The next was Raven crying at his doorstep. Then I practically did a victory dance at the next three drawings. I saw and recognized me, kicking away another team's goal, me smirking, and another of me this morning, when I asked her out. I smiled. She was thinking of me.

***

Raven's POV

***

I frantically dug through my folder. Where were my sketches?! Then I remembered when Trevor bumped into me. I dropped my folder, and clumsily picked it up. Idiot! Trevor must have it! I huffed and took out last night's homework and started the lesson. I'll talk to the soccer snob later.

**_AN: For those of you who got confused, sorry. I don't know how you got confused, but okay. Please review, and check out my other stories! Thank you, love y'all, and keep reading!_**


	2. Chapter 2

The White and Black Rose

2: Far From Heaven

Trevor

I waited until lunch to confront Raven. But it seemed too long a wait. I needed answers, now. Like, why was she sketching me? Why did she blush when I bumped into her in the hallway? And why is she wearing _white_?

I saw Becky rush past with Matt, both of them heading towards the trees. I grabbed Matt's shoulder, forcing the both of them to face me.

"Where's Raven?" I asked.

"Why do you want to know? Are you going to hurt her again?" Becky sniffed.

"No, I would never-" I began, but then remembered all those snide comments I'd made about *gulp* _Alexander_ after he left. She went to the girls' bathroom crying.

"Dude, I can see something's up with you and Raven," Matt said. "Follow us."

I gratefully rushed them to take me to her. We walked towards a large tree, where Raven was sitting on a pretty tall branch. At the sight of me, her eyes narrowed and she juped out of the tree.

"Watch out-" I yelled, running towards her. She landed on her feet in a patch of grass, lost her balance, and toppled over. Becky ran over to help her. They were both laughing when Raven got up. Then Raven brushed the dirt off of her pants and stormed over to me.

"Give it back!" she screamed.

***

Raven's POV

***

Trevor held me back, dodging my fists easily. I was screaming insults at him by this point. Then I was abruptly pulled towards him, his lips close to my ear.

"We need to talk," he whispered. I hissed at him. Then I stomped on his foot, forcing him to let me go.

Becky was laughing, I was laughing, and Matt was shaking his head. Trevor looked up at me.

"Please, Raven," he said. I gazed into his eyes, taking pity on him.

"Fine," I muttered in defeat. He took my hand, making my heart flutter (for some strange reason) and led me away from the school campus. There was another Soccer Snob and a cheerleader there, kissing to their hearts' content. But at the sound of our approach, they broke apart to look at us. The cheerleader's mouth fell open in disgust. Trevor pulled me faster towards the gate.

"Raven," Trevor began as soon as we were alone. "Why did you draw me, of all people, on your notes, and why do you blush every time I touch you, or get close to you, or even call your name? What's going on?"

I stayed silent. Trevor was getting irritated.

"Monster Girl," he growled, making me glare at him. "I need answers."

"Do you know why?" I asked. "I'll tell you why. You're in my mind, 24/7, and I _can't get rid of you_."

Trevor paused.

"You're always in my mind too," he murmured.

"What?"

"I said, you're always in my mind too, Raven. Ever since kindergarten, I knew there was something special about you. You were never afraid of me like the other kids were, you always defended yourself at others' risk,and you knew what it was like to stand out. Being popular has its disadvantages, too, you know. The boys write stuff about you on the bathroom wall, some mean, some disgusting, and I always take it down, because I know that's not the real you. I may tease you, I may torment you, but I only want your attention. The torture you think you face is nothing against how cruel I think life is that they never put you within my range. Raven, I was completely serious when I asked you to go out with me, and I'll ask again. Raven, will you _please_ go out with me?"

I was at a loss for words. My mouth was open wide. Trevor's hand found mine again. I couldn't get mine to move, so he took that as a sign he was on the right track.

"Trevor, I... I can't... I'm sorry," I said once I found my voice. Trevor watched in silence as I ran away, crying.


	3. Chapter 3

The White and Black Rose

3: Coping

Trevor

I was sitting with Raven in the cemetery. Why? I have no idea, but we were. She turned her head to look at me, and then I kissed her. Her now-pale lips trembled, then let lose. She kissed me back, and I slipped my tongue out occasionally to taste. I felt all the love I had explode out, pushing Raven to the limit. She moaned, driving me wild. I felt her lips tug at the sides, in a delicate smirk. She pushed me away. Her white, concervative clothing became black and skimpy. Her healthy glow was replaced with dark, zombie makeup. She grinned evily.

"Did you honestly think I loved you? You're no more than a game to me, and it's time to put you away. I grow weary of playing. Oh, Trevor, if only you knew how much fun it was, playing at my level. But you're growing old, so I need someone new. Somebody like _me_."

As she said this, a figure emerged from behind the tombstone in a _Nightmare Before Christmas_ effect. He had bone-white hair, with dark, blood-red ends. She walked over and kissed him. He looked at me, and revealed two, pointy fangs. Raven grinned again, and I gasped. She had fangs just like his! A blonde girl wearing a pink and black minidress wrapped her arms around me, showing me her fangs.

"If you can't make me happy, you will sustain us," Raven said. They all pounced on me.

"Trevor, wake up!"

"Huh?!" I yelled, falling off of my bed. I was staring at size five white Sketchers. I looked up. Raven was looking down at me, obviosly worried. Still thinking it was a dream, I clamped my hands around my neck and screamed, "Don't bite me!"

Raven's worried expression became hurt. I snapped back into reality. I hurt Raven.

"Oh, no, Raven, I'm sorry," I moaned. I got up and sat on my bed, motioning for Raven to sit.

"No, _I'm_ the one who should be sorry. Do you always fall asleep as soon as you get home?"

"Not always. I have a game tonight."

"Oh."

"What're you doing here?"

"I thought it was rude of me to run like that. I was just thinking of how Alexander just took off, and... Well, I was mainly running from the fact that you attract me to you in some way. Not magnetic, but naturally, like a bee to a flower."

"Don't sting me!"

"Haha."

"So... What?"

"Well, about your asking me out, I hope you didn't already find another date."

I mentally flipped for joy.

"No, that spot is specially reserved."

"Oh, I see."

Raven got up to leave. No! She's taking it the wrong way!

"Wait, Raven! Silly girl, do you think I would confess my undying love and then find some cheerleader who will never have a life?"

"Well..."

I hugged her. She hugged me back, which surprised me a little.

"Raven, would you like to go to the game with me? And perhaps get a bite to eat at the restaraunt?"

Raven sighed against my chest.

"That sounds like a date."

I leaned in to whisper into her ear.

"That's because it _is_."

"Well then, I hope this sentence sounds like I'm accepting."

"I believe it does."

"Good to know."

"Love you."

"Let's not start with the gooey stuff."

"Okay."

She began to laugh.

"Trevor! It's time to go!"

"And that sounds like my mother pestering me to go to my game," I joked.

Raven cracked up even harder.

"Okay, I need to change. Traditionally, girls wait outside."

"Okay, okay, I'm leaving!"

**_AN: Yay! I added Jagger and Luna in there, just to spice it up a little. I want to send a shout out to those of you who actually reviewed. Thank you so much. Oh, and I want to add a few characters to the story. Please review giving me three girls' names and one guy. I will give the credit to the sender with the best names, I swear. Oh, and make the names original. I hate it when people just send me "Bob, Lisa, Sue, Cindy" and try to get credit out of it!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_AN: Thank you, thank you, thank you for all those who reviewed! Your names were creative, spunky, and a lot had that spark I needed for their destined characters. I still need names, but I already chose a couple for two vampires and an unfortunate human. I will not reveal them yet, but thanks to _**ShaunaLeigh, darkvampire pixie1213, and cuppycake-the-evil-cupcake**_ for ah-mazing reviews(and names)! Your names were very useful and I loved reading everyone's responses. Sorry to keep you waiting!_**

The White and Black Rose

4: Blocking

Raven

Trevor was screaming bloody murder at the player with the ball. I laughed. The player, stunned, paused for just a few seconds, but it was just enough time for Trevor to steal the ball and run it to the goal. By this time I was laughing so hard, tears were streaming down my face. Becky screamed a good luck to Matt when he was called onto the field. A couple wearing black coats looked up at me. I gulped and pulled Becky down, forcing her to sit. But the couple continued to stare. The girl's pink lips parted slightly, revealing a small fang. I shuddered and screamed when Trevor made a goal. Becks and I cheered on our Soccer Snobs for about eleven seconds. I sat back down, exausted, and looked at the area where the couple sat, afraid that they were still staring.

But they were gone. It was as if they were never there. I patted the seat where they sat. Ice cold. My seat was toasty warm from my butt being parked there for an hour, but theirs felt like there wasn't anything there. Becky screamed again. I looked up.

Trevor's arms were pumping the air, and he was yelling victoriously. Dullsville's team won. I cheered and raced with Becky to the front to congratulate Trevor.

"Hey! We won, Babe!" Trevor yelled, putting an arm around my waist. His eyes gleamed as if _I_ were the trophy. I hugged his torso. He hugged me back and leaned into my ear.

"We're gonna have to celebrate tomorrow night. How about the Cricket Club?"

"Trevor Mitchel, are you asking me out on a date?"

Trevor looked mischievious.

"Well, it wasn't going to be one, but now that you mention it it sounds like a great idea!"

I laughed and screamed, "Yes!" in his ear. He hugged me tighter.

"But for now, you're going to have to settle with the team party."

"Heh, oh well."

"And maybe I'll get luckier than at Matt's party last time..." he whispered coyly, nuzzling my ear.

"Maybe, maybe not," I hissed, pulling away.

"Aw, I was just kidding. But you now know I've always had the hots for you."

"Yes. To be honest, I'm still waiting for someone to yell, 'You've been Punk'd!'"

"Never going to happen..."

Trevor was pulling me closer, planting kisses on the back of my neck. I giggled and turned around to tell him that tickled, but before I got a word out his lips were on mine.

This kiss was different. Trevor was still sober and he wasn't trying to grope at me while he violently pressed me against a tree. He let his lips work their way into my heart. It worked. I melted, and he pulled away to look at me.

"Now nobody's going to yell, 'You've been Punk'd!'" He laughed.

I knew it was too early for a relationship. I knew I was being watched by some popular girls who wondered why Trevor fancied an ex-Goth girl and not them. But I didn't care. In that split second, I'd totally forgotten about Alexander.

**_AN: This chapter is short, but more will come later when an enexpected visit interrupts Trevor and Raven's first date! Stay tuned..._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE_**

**_Important!!!_**

**_I'm dreadfully sorry, but I have to discontinue the story. I feel unhappy in doing so, but I have a lot of stories to work on besides this. I ask of you, my readers, for help. Anybody who can continue the story for me, please send me a review and I'll think it over. If you can send me your idea of how you'd end the story, it'll help me wonderfully. I'll send out another AN after this to reveal the next author's name, so you can read the continued story there. I'm sorry. I'm sure I'll recieve bad reviews, but that can't be helped. Please, send me reviews. Think of them as resumes. I'll say, "You're hired!" if you have the spark I need to continue this story._**

**_I'm sorry once again,_**

**_mrsnessieblack_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_AN: Sooooooo terribly sorry! For those of you who read my previous notice (it was deleted, so no chances of finding it!), DreaRose is NOT the next author. we had a little error and Drea cannot do the fanfic for a reason even I do not know. To respect her privacy, please do not bother her nor me, and the authorization door is now wide open, so everybody, come on in! Please, continue with the ideas and I will select another author soon. Thank you for your patience, concern, and eagerness to take over the fanfic. Love y'all and be safe!_**


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, readers, it's hard to believe a while has passed since I've sent news, but here's a good piece of it! There is a new author who will finish this story for real this time! Her name is Lilly Tagloft, and the title of the work is "It Cannot Be". I hope you enjoy her story more than mine and forgive me for never finishing this myself.

mrsnessieblack


End file.
